


Dearer Than Breath, Nearer Than Soul

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: A great battle is on the horizon and a new Pirate King has been chosen. However, for brother pirates Fili and Kili Durin, battles are not what they are thinking about right now.





	Dearer Than Breath, Nearer Than Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlmarvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarvel/gifts).



> Birthday fic for Girlmarvel//Damnitfili

Fili couldn't help but be amused that his captain was one of the very few who wasn't dismissing the capabilities of the newly elected Pirate King. A side glance showed him that his brother was sharing his amusement. It didn't surprise him since he and his younger brother were often mirrors in their reactions to things.

It wasn't too surprising to them that Elizabeth Swann had been voted in as King by Jack Sparrow. She was a beautiful woman and they had already heard several stories about her exploits. And while yes, Thorin had voted for himself for King, he was not interested in challenging her like others were doing.

Shaking his head, Thorin stood, his first mate, Dwalin, standing as well. “As much as I enjoy a good battle, sirs,” he stated in his heavily accented voice, “I do believe there are more important things we should be doing. There is still the whole thing where some pasty bastards with a lot of fire power wanting us all dead.”

Thorin and Dwalin started for the doors, Fili and Kili falling into step behind them.

“Captain Swann, if you have need of my men or our weapons, you can find us on the Arkenstone.”

It was the only warning he would give to the others that Captain Durin and his crew threw in their loyalty with their newly elected Pirate King.

Once the doors shut behind them and they were far enough from the building, Thorin huffed a laugh, shaking his head. “That lass is going to wipe the floor with those idiots.”

Dwalin nodded in agreement. “I don’ know what the bastards took from her, but she has the look of the tempest in her eyes. She will fight until they're all dead or she is.”

“But she also has the eyes of a leader,” Fili mused.”She won't see the rest of us as merely fodder while she tries to take down the enemy.”

The older men nodded.

“Kili,” Thorin questioned his youngest nephew. “What do you get from our new King?”

It had been known for several years that Kili was very good at getting strong reads on people and an uncanny way of just _knowing_ about someone. People back in their lands often said that the youngest Durin was spirit-touched.

“She's a good woman but is carrying around a lot of pain in her. She's done something she's not proud of but feels there was no other way.”

“Can we trust her,” Dwalin asked.

“She'll do right by us,” he answered immediately. “And anyone who declares their true loyalty to her as we did.”

“Good to know.” When they arrived at their ship and went up the plank onto the deck, Thorin turned to smile at the two younger men. “I know you have been wanting some time to yourselves the last few days. Things are calm for now so go do whatever it is you're wanting to do.” The smile in his eyes said he had a good idea what they would be doing. “Just be careful and watch your backs. Too many short tempers are docked here.”

He clasped both of his nephews on their shoulders and then turned to head to his cabin, Dwalin going with him. Once they saw the two older men enter Thorin's cabin, they turned to make their way to their own space.

Being the closest thing to sons that their captain had meant they were able to enjoy a few luxuries that most crew members on ships didn’t usually get to enjoy. One of those luxuries was having their own private cabin.

Kili was locking the door behind them when he heard Fili clear his throat behind him.

“Come here, Kili.”

Kili turned and his mouth instantly went dry as he took in the site of his beloved.

Fili had already pulled his shirt loose from his pants and opened the laces to let the shirt fall open. As soon as he was satisfied that he had Kili's complete attention, he reached out his arm, offering his hand to him.

“Come here, Kili.”

Kili made a soft sound in his throat as he approached his brother, grasping the outstretched hand and finding himself pulled hard against Fili's body. He looked into Fili's blue eyes as he began to slide his shirt off, running his hands along the warm skin he revealed inch by beautiful inch.

Fili smiled, lifting his free hand to smooth out the lines that were present on Kili's forehead and between his eyebrows. “You've been so tense and focused the last few days, love,” he murmured. “Trying to keep your eyes and mind open so you can locate any threats.”

“You guys needed me to do so,” Kili leaned into the touch. “Too many sharks in a small pool that we are unfamiliar with.”

“But right now, you only need to focus on us… on this…”

The kiss started out gentle with Fili running the tip of his tongue along Kili's lips. He pulled Kili closer, running a hand up beneath Kili's hair to stroke the back of his neck. Kili trembled and with a sigh, his lips parted and Fili's tongue delved inside his mouth.

As they kissed, Fili pulled the leather tie out of Kili's hair, allowing it to fall loose and free around his face and shoulders.

Fili broke the kiss, pulling back to breathe, smiling softly at Kili's whimper of protest as he tried to chase his mouth.

“Patience, love,” he said with a smile as he began undressing him, tugging his shirt free and pulling it off of him. “We have the whole night and probably a great deal of tomorrow, as well. I plan to take very good care of you.”

“I want to take care of you, as well, Fili…”

“And you will, Kili, you will. We'll take care of each other just like we always do.”

Fili opened Kili's trousers, sliding his hand between the tight leather on soft skin. He let his fingers wander even as he began pushing the pants down his body, freeing more and more of Kili's skin. 

“Fili…” 

He smiled, moving back so that Kili could finish undressing and he removed the rest of his own clothing. He loved watching Kili move, loved being so close to him and seeing how graceful he was no matter what he was doing.

Once they were both naked, Fili once again pulled Kili close to him. He would never tire of this; never would there be a time that pressing skin to skin with Kili would not cause him to feel like he was caught in a storm on a rolling sea.

“I love you so much, Kili,” he said, running his hand down his side, feeling his skin pebble beneath his hand. “You will always be a part of me.”

“I'm yours and you're mine,” Kili whispered, staring into Fili's eyes. “Not even Davy Jones can separate us.”

Fili laughed softly, then spun them both around and shoved Kili down onto their bed. Kili bounced once on the bed and then smiled up at Fili. Slowly, he raised his arms above his head and spread his legs slightly. 

Kili laughed softly when he heard Fili's low growl and saw his eyes darken.

“See something you want, big brother?”

Fili growled again, knowing what it did to Kili when he made that kind of sound. He approached the bed and then began moving up the bed -- and Kili's body.

“Oh yes. Something I want and plan to have many times before the sun comes up and god help anyone who intrudes on us tonight.”

Kili shivered and then let out a low moan as Fili pressed down against him and started kissing along his throat. When Fili bit down at the junction of his neck and shoulder, Kili moaned again and tilted his head back, baring his throat to his brother.

It was going to be a very long, very satisfying night.


End file.
